


Punishment

by Thundercracker1999



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 嗯，闹闹太皮了，需要TC的惩罚惹是惊闹拆，不知道为啥，打不出来惊闹tag……
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Punishment

“说说看，这是第几次了?”

深蓝色的seeker站在能量围栏外，不满地看着另一端的黑紫色seeker

“3次?”

“是么?”

“5次?”

“……这是你这学期第八次被关禁闭了!除了能量块和打群架，你的处理器还能运算什么!”

“还能算算怎么跟你拆比较爽……”

“你个炉渣!”

漆黑而空旷的建筑里，回荡着Thundercracker低沉的声音，飞行大赛将近，学院里没有seeker会在这种时候公开违反校规，除了Skywarp

“我下次绝对要拆了那群破车!”Thundercracker还记得Skywarp上个周期那副踌躇满志的样子

现在，这位一连扯掉对面五个车门的瞬移者正半跪在狭小的禁闭室里，双手双脚都被锁链捆着，左侧大腿上绑着瞬移引擎抑制器，尴尬地看着围栏外正罗列自己本学期罪行的深蓝色seeker

“那啥，TC……”

“怎么了?”说教被中途打断明显让Thundercracker更加不满了

“我饿了，你这次带吃的了吗?”

“……”

一阵沉默，黑暗中，Skywarp很难看清Thundercracker面甲上的表情，不过他猜他又把对面的人给惹毛了

“我错了，您接着说吧……”

又是一阵沉默，就在Skywarp开始担心Thundercracker会不会一怒之下转身离去导致他真要饿一晚上时，黑暗中传来一声无奈的叹息

接着，他看到一团紫色的光芒

Thundercracker打开子空间，从里面掏出一个能量块，俯下身子，把小小的紫色立方体顺着围栏的缝隙伸过去

Skywarp立刻凑上前去，用力啃下一口，大声地咀嚼着，他已经一天没有补充能量了，对于其他seeker来说，这也许不算什么，但是对于Skywarp而言，这就是天大的事情

“啧，我真害怕你把我的手指都咬下来”

Thundercracker看着自己手中的能量块转瞬之间只剩下一点残渣，担忧道

“不过，我还是打算冒这个险”

Thundercracker没再拿出新的能量块，而是将手指移到了Skywarp的唇边，瞬移者笑了笑，识趣地舔食着黑色的指尖上残留的紫色能量，舔净之后又含住了面前的手指，柔软的舌头熟练地舔舐着每一寸金属，每一个关节

“呃……啊……”Thundercracker发出低沉的呻吟声，机翼微微地颤抖

“舔舔手指就让你这么有感觉了?”Skywarp松开口中的手指，不怀好意地望着对面的seeker，尽管禁闭室一片漆黑，根本看不清Thundercracker的神情，不过他也能感觉到对方渐渐燃起的欲望，而他自己对即将发生的一切也抱有些许期待

毕竟，他们已经有一段时间没有坦诚相见过了

“咳咳，言归正传，”Thundercracker努力让自己听上去显得正经一些，“鉴于你这个学期多次违反校规，被关禁闭，而且屡教不改，这次受主任的委托，我来对你进行批评教育。不过，很明显，这对你一点用都没有，所以我打算对你进行身体力行的惩罚。”说罢，深蓝色的seeker又一次俯下身子，凑近围栏的缝隙，用力吻上忍耐已久的黑紫色seeker的唇

他们不约而同地关闭光镜，在黑暗中享受与爱人唇齿交融的愉悦，很快，唇边溢出的润滑液沾满了围栏，打湿了彼此橘色的座舱，在一片漆黑中，散发着诱人的浅蓝色的光芒

“看来，我只能乖乖接受您的惩罚了，翼长大人?”借着窗外黯淡的光芒，他隐约看到Thundercracker泛红的面甲，听到他不再平稳的喘息，这更加激起了他的兴致，他轻快地吹了声口哨，主动贴近围栏，向深蓝色的seeker索吻，而迎接他的，是一个更加有力的，长久的吻

突然，他感到左翼的边缘传来了熟悉的触感

Thundercracker正轻轻地揉捏着，刺激着他敏感的机翼尖端

“嗯?围栏的缝隙有那么宽么?”Skywarp在芯中暗自困惑着，这时，他才猛然发现紫色的能量围栏不知不觉之间已经消失了

“你做了什么，TC?”第二次的深吻结束之后，Skywarp不解道

“没什么，就是自己配了一把禁闭室的钥匙，学院的安保工作也真是够呛。”

“嘁，原来你小子也不学好!”

“天天抄我作业的人可没资格那么说。”

“我还以为你是好学生呢!”

“我可从来没说过自己是好学生，只是不像某个炉渣一样整天打群架，然后在小黑屋里蹲着”

“哼”Skywarp气鼓鼓地扭过头，Thundercracker则迅速解开了他双腿的锁链，半跪已久的seeker稍稍放松了一下双腿，以一种比较舒服的姿势坐在角落里，Thundercracker则把钥匙又放回了子空间

“等等?TC，我手还绑着呢!”

“如果我没记错的话，我说过，这是惩罚”

“行吧……不过，既然你有钥匙，干嘛不从一开始就把围栏打开，隔着这玩意儿多不方便!”

“因为我喜欢你刚才那副样子，那让我非常愉悦”

说着，Thundercracker又继续抚摸着Skywarp黑色的机翼，另一只手则撩拨着他胸前小小的扇叶，黑紫色的seeker颤抖着，呻吟着爱人的名字，腰部挺动着索求更多的刺激

Thundercracker的手顺着Skywarp胸口的扇叶一路划过座舱，腹甲，最终停在了发烫的面板上

然而，就在Skywarp急不可耐地主动打开面板时，Thundercracker却一把扯掉了他的胸甲

输出管，接口和胸前精密的线路几乎同时暴露在相对冰冷的外界环境中，Skywarp的机体不禁抽搐了一下

Thundercracker则绕有兴致地将两根手指伸入滚烫的接口，轻轻地触摸柔软的金属内壁

“你湿得可真严重”Thundercracker看着从接口里缓缓流出的淡紫色液体，抽出手指，一边舔舐着指尖的能量液一边感叹道

“啊……因为我……想要你……TC，我想要你……”

“我也想要你……warp……”

Thundercracker突然低下头，含住了Skywarp的输出管

Skywarp有些惊讶，因为此前一直都是他来口，这次Thundercracker竟然主动来做，他不免有些兴奋和期待

Thundercracker的技术和Skywarp相比略显拙劣，他有些费力地吞咽着因为充能而逐渐增大的输出管，他现在才发觉原来这件事没有他想象的那么容易上手

“嗯……啊……啊……”Skywarp不住地颤抖着，机体也一阵阵地向后仰去

即将释放时，Thundercracker却松开了口中滚烫的输出管

“不……不要停，TC……继续……”

Thundercracker并不理会对面的呻吟和索求，而是猛地打开自己的对接面板，早已充能完毕的输出管被直接推入了冷落多时的接口，柔软的内壁包覆住突然进入的异物，伴随着反反复复的进出将快感传遍全身的线路

Skywarp大声地呻吟着，发烫的输出管直接抵在Thundercracker的腹甲上，随着一前一后的运动发出撞击的声音，系统弹出一个又一个过热警告窗口，但他现在根本没功夫管那些，在一阵阵快感的冲击下，他的中央处理器没办法处理任何数据

最后，一股滚烫的液体涌入Skywarp的油箱里，Thundercracker发出一声低沉的，满足的呻吟，整个机体瘫倒在Skywarp身上，腹甲上沾满了对面喷涌而出的粘稠的深紫色液体，胸口的扇叶划过对面裸露的线路，引得两个seeker一阵颤抖

窗外，卫星的光芒透过小小的窗口洒在地上，蓝色和紫色的液体交融在一起，泛着淡淡的光

Thundercracker黑色的指尖轻划过爱人的火种舱，用残留的液体写下自己名字的缩写

“真幼稚”他在芯中暗暗嘲笑自己，但是每次对接之后，他总是喜欢在Skywarp的机体上留下些自己的痕迹，看上去就像宣示所有权一样，尽管这对他们来说也没什么特别的意义

“唔……嗯……”

他感到身下的seeker有了些许动静，便稍稍地拉开了一些距离，又顺手解开了对方双手的锁链

“我还以为你下线了呢”

“嗯……那倒不至于，我没那么容易下线，但是我又饿了”黑紫色的seeker摸了摸自己的腹甲，“TC，你那儿还有吃的嘛?”

“你可真是个能量桶”

“你第一天认识我?你都把我拆成这样了还不管饱?”

Thundercracker笑了笑，又从子空间里掏出好几个能量块，塞给对面的seeker，Skywarp则风卷残云一般迅速消灭了它们

末了，Thundercracker又拿出一瓶能量液，在Skywarp抢走之前先一步拧开，直接顺着右侧机翼浇在自己的身上

Skywarp愣了一下，很快又凑过去，一边舔舐着深蓝色seeker座舱上的能量液，一边涂抹着对方机翼上的能量液

“TC，别告诉我你今天磕药了?”他在他的音频接收器旁低声道，语气中透露着明显的兴奋

“没有，我现在清醒得很……呃……嗯……warp，再下面一些，对……就是那里……”

他细细地舔舐着，享受着爱人机体的每一寸金属，又趁机扯掉对方的胸甲，肆意地亲吻，甚至轻轻地啃咬精密的线路

咽下最后一滴能量液后，Skywarp低头含住了对方又一次充能完毕的输出管，熟练地吞咽着，舌尖给予管道适当的刺激

Thundercracker不由地挺起腰，散热扇的运作功率也逐渐增大，不得不承认，他在这方面的技术的确比不上Skywarp

临近过载的瞬间，Thundercracker向后退去，让输出管离开了湿热的口腔

“warp……转过去”

“嗯?”虽然不太明白对方的用意，Skywarp还是照做了

突然，一阵刺痛从身后袭来

“从后面?”Skywarp有些惊讶，“轻点，TC……疼……啊……”

很快，痛感便淹没在巨大的快感和此起彼伏的呻吟声中，他们一起迎来了过载

“warp?warp?Skywarp!”刚刚从过载的余韵中清醒过来的Thundercracker才发现身边的seeker早已下线，进入了深度充电模式

他费了好大劲才把熟睡中的seeker移动到了干净一些的地方，扶着他躺下，自己也躺在了他的身边

望着窗外光芒黯淡的卫星，许多数据和图像闪过他的处理器，他想起他们第一次见面，想起他换上深蓝色的涂装满不在乎地替自己受罚，想起无数封小心翼翼，斟酌字句却终究没被送出去的所谓情书，想起对着墙壁练习告白的夜晚，想起他指尖的温度

他不知道未来会怎样，毕业近在眼前，狂派运动风生水起，内战的阴霾逐渐升起，他们可能最后都会死在战场上

但是，他依然毫无理由地相信，只要他们在一起，生活总归还是能够继续下去的

渐渐地，困意涌了上来，临下线前，他轻轻地握住他的手，黑色和紫色的指尖交缠在一起

与此同时，另一边

“翼长这都出去一晚上了还没回宿舍，队内通讯也不回，不会出什么事儿吧?”

“翼长和翼副不会打起来了吧?”

“不会吧，我感觉他们关系不错诶”

“要不这样吧，Acid Storm你去禁闭室看看呗”

“过几天就是飞行大赛了，翼副被关了禁闭，翼长失踪了，咱现在弃权当观众还来得及不?”

“为什么是我啊?”

“谁叫你昨天打牌输了?赶紧去”

“……”

Acid Storm不情不愿地飞到了位于整个学院最偏僻的角落的建筑前，登记之后顺着大厅的指示很快找到了翼副的房间

“真不知道翼长怎么想的，非要把翼副换到这个房间里，又偏又小，监控都坏了也没人修，还那么……”

突然，Acid Storm呆住了，光镜前的一幕几乎摧毁了他的光学镜头:他们的翼长和翼副正亲密地搂在一起充电，装甲散落一地，旁边的墙上还有可疑的液体

“……”

“情况如何?”

“找到翼长了吗?”

“他俩谁打赢了?”

“翼长还好吗?”

通讯链接里传来小飞机们吵吵闹闹的声音

“……好，非常好，好得不能再好了，但是我现在不太好了……”

这一天，Acid Storm在发现自己是队里唯一的原装单身机后，开始认真考虑调换翼队的问题

Fin


End file.
